Doctor Who: The Eternal Death/Death of The Reborn
Plot Doctor Who: The Eternal Death Episode 3: Death of the Reborn By Jacki Scene opens on a shot of empty space. Darkness covers everything. Slowly, the TARDIS comes into view, revolving weightlessly. One small light blinks on the top. Scene changes to a shot of the interior of the TARDIS. Smoke is everywhere, there are sparks flying and half the switches are broken. Several unmoving people and bits of machines are scattered on the floor. Close up of the Doctor’s face.* Doctor: Well, that didn’t go to plan. words appear on screen: “10 hours earlier” The master is busy switching Amy, Romana and Jenny between life and death.* Doctor: No! I will stop this! *he staggers to his feet and puts out a hand to block the master. The energy from the master rebounds and the master vanished in a swirl of smoke. His voice lingers “This is only the beginning…” Opening Credits* Amy: What did you do? What is happening? Doctor: It’s quite simple really; the Master was using a powerful anti-dematerialisation beam with counterintuitive polarities, which I reversed, using a critical magnetic pulse, which had the effect of... Amy: What? No, I mean, where is everyone? What do we do? How can we fight this evil? Doctor: I believe the first thing to do is establish contact with our allies. They can help us until… Jenny: Until what? Until the evil finds us again? You can’t just… Romana: Calm down ladies, we have to think logically about this. Getting hysterical won’t help. Amy: But it makes me feel better! Doctor: OK, this is what we’re going to do… “Words appear on screen: “5 hours earlier”* '' ''*The Doctor, Amy, Romana and Jenny run back into the TARDIS which is shaking.* Amy: Where is he? Doctor: I’m here, behind you. Now RUN! they slam the door shut and take off* Romana: How did the Master know we were coming? Jenny: He was ready for us. Amy: But that means he has a spy… all three start looking uneasily at one another* Doctor: Don’t be silly, there are any number of ways he could have known without one of you being a spy. Amy: Like what? Doctor: Like, well, clearly the method of, um… Amy: See! Romana: Well, it’s not me. Jenny: A spy would say that. Amy: It’s not me either. Jenny: A spy would say that a spy would say that to confuse the ones who aren’t spies so the spy could spy better. Did that make sense? *Amy and Romana nod. The doctor looks confused.* Doctor: Moving on. I trust you all, and we need to make a plan. Why don’t we… *words appear on screen: “1 hour earlier”* *Amy, Romana and Jenny are waiting in a circle. They are standing very still. The Doctor is nowhere to be seen. The master appears on the TARDIS and shoots a beam of energy at them to make them die and be reborn again. They scream, and fall down.* Master: (to the dalek, cyberman and sontaran with him) Foolish, to think they could stand against us. To stand against me. Sontaran: But where is the Doctor? Master: He is here. He is hiding. He is afraid. He knows that there can be no end until I have what I came for and he and all his kind are doomed. Go and take care of the companions while I find the doctor. Doctor: *from behind the Master*''I’m going to have to disagree with you there. ''*Master whirls around* Doctor: You see, they’re not really… *the companions images waver then vanish and a giant battery is revealed. The master has been shooting the energy of life and death into it and it is overcharged and unstable. The cyberman touches it and is vaporised. He reached out, just before he explodes in a cloud of dust and grabs the sontaran and it vanishes as well. The Dalek flies to pieces from the force of the blast.* Doctor… the companions. Master: How is this possible? I would have sensed it! But never mind, it is time for me to end your existence here! Doctor: Evil will never triumph. Not while there is love in the world. Master: I see no love here. Only you, alone, because the suspicion of spies has driven all of the companions away from you. Your hologram was clever, but it cannot defeat me. Doctor: Maybe not, but friendship and trust and working together can. Ladies? Jenny: One… Romana: Two… Amy: Three… *They tip over the battery which has absorbed all the Masters energy. It rolls toward him, absorbing him inside it, trapping him. He howls with fury, and giant sparks start shooting out of the battery.* Romana: Hah, now we’ve got him. Amy: We can rescue the others now. Jenny: Um, is it meant to be sparking like that? Doctor: No! We can't leave him in there, that much contained power will cause a disruption of the atomic structure of the universe, blowing open the inter-dimensional time vortex that will destroy time itself! But it should be right for a few minutes while I just… *there is the sound of a muffled explosion and the TARDIS rocks. The screen goes black, then changes to the one shown at the start of the episode. Time has been wiped out, evil’s rising, they’re gathered, the dead are reborn and time is empty.* Doctor: Well that didn’t go to plan. To Be Continued… Category:Episodes Category:Doctor Who: The Eternal Death (Series)